


Insomnia

by Myheadisclear



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheadisclear/pseuds/Myheadisclear
Summary: When Jessica's nightmares return, so does her insomnia.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is interconnected with a story arc [agdhani](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527315) and I are working on called Mind Games. You can find the story in her works, but I really wanted to add this piece to mine too, since it's the first thing I've written in forever that, although strictly it is RP related and part of a much bigger story, it can also be read as a stand alone.

"COME BACK HERE!" 

Jessica woke with a start, her fist sweeping the desk as if punching an unknown force away. Glass crashed to the floor, scattering every which way, amber liquid seeped into the cracks and grooves of the wooden floorboards. 

"Fuck!" she swore, realising she was alone and had just wasted a twenty dollar bottle. It was cheap supermarket shit, but it did the job if she drank enough of it. 

She breathed deeply, repeating over and over the street names of the neighbourhood where she had grown up. It was something her shrink had advised her to do, but it seldom worked. Yet she still founding herself muttering; "Birch Street, Main Street, Higgins Drive, Cobalt Lane." 

She slowly got to her knees and began picking up the shattered pieces of glass, being careful not to cut herself with the shards. 

After she managed to remove the majority of the damage, she grabbed another bottle of whisky from her desk drawer and crawled into bed. After a few gulps, burning as it slid down her throat, she set the bottle down on the floor by the side of her bed and closed her eyes.

 

"JESSICA! JESSICA!" 

The words haunted her dreams, and it wasn't long before she woke again. More whisky was consumed. Anything not to hear that voice. 

For a long time, she'd been able to sleep easily. Her dreams were just normal, without that harrowing voice that caused her insomnia. 

In the last few weeks, they'd been more frequent, even coming to her in her wake. 

When she realised she wasn't going back to sleep, she grabbed her jacket, bag and camera and the hipflask. After filling it with more aqua vitae, she climbed out of her bedroom window and headed up to the roof via the fire escape mounted on the side the apartment building.

Jessica fished the hip flask from her bag and set it on the wall. She then brought out her camera and checked the focus on the lens zooming into the apartment block across the road. 

A good percentage of her income came from the photographs she took; spying, investigating. There was always someone fucking someone. Whether it be literal or metaphorical, it paid well for someone to get screwed.


End file.
